


Kagome's Little Berry

by Joker2113



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker2113/pseuds/Joker2113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew nothing good would come out of opening the mysterious box, but this was far from what she imagined. Seven chibis? All from the same person? Why her?! Sure they're cute and all, but she's tired of the trouble they cause! Like being attacked by those 'hollows', and unintentionally landing herself in a war. What's worse is that the black-haired chibi won't tell her why they were brought to her of all people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome's Little Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Will Include: Quincy/Human Ichigo, Mugetsu(Tensa), Hollow Ichigo+Final Form, Dangai Training Form, Shikai Form, and Bankai Form.
> 
> THIS fic was inspired by my insane mind and Touya101's Drawing: Berry In The Box. Which can be found on Deviantart. Check it out!

Kagome blinked at the large, suspicious looking box on her doorstep. The thing had a pink stripe around it, was decorated with red strawberries, and had in big letters: Berry In The Box. She wasn't sure if she should open it, or even touch the thing, seeing how she hadn't ordered anything or wasn't expecting a gift of sorts from family or friends...

So who sent it to her?

She looked around and spread her aura, searching for some signs on who dropped it off. When she did not see nor feel anyone out of the ordinary, she simply shrugged and stepped forward, picking up a small, white note on the top.

It read: 'Welcome Kagome-san! Wonderful to be your anonymous acquaintance and I wish you the best of luck! Hope to see you soon~!'

The only thing on her mind at that moment was: what the fuck. And she knew at that moment that something horrible was going to happen when she found out what was in the innocent-looking box. She could just feel it in her bones, her senses were screaming. But hey, she might as well open it and see what it was. If it was something disposable she'd throw it out. Besides, whatever it was couldn't cause that much trouble, right?

She gently hefted it up, wondering what was in there that could weigh about 30 pounds or so, and went back into her apartment, shutting the door with her foot before walking to her kitchen. There, she placed it on the table and got a pair of scissors to cut the tape away.

Once that was out of the way, the four folds loosened slightly, and she went to open it-

Only for seven chibis to pop out if it, gasping for air and cursing in adorable little voices.

It's too bad her mind wasn't prepared for the seven, living chibis to pop out. She screamed in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'crack' chapters will be the drabbles, and the main storyline will be actual chapters. This story will probably be quick-hence the many crackles that will be posted later. :)


End file.
